La bonne action du marimo
by Roronoa0mama
Summary: Une bonne action au profit d'un mort. Mais une "bonne" action tout de même! Petit OS : Zoro-Sanji. Rating : T


Hellooow! Un petit OS pour tuer le temps. Oui je sais, j'ai déjà une fic en cours mais le prochain chapitre est déjà est écriture donc j'espère ne pas trop trop tarder pour la mise en ligne.

Donc les infos complémentaires :

TITRE : La bonne action du marimo

RATING : T

Résumé : Une bonne action au profit d'un mort. Mais une "bonne" action tout de même!

* * *

**La bonne action du marimo**

**.*.**

Il fulminait, il rageait. Cet enfoiré, cet enflure!

_"Pas ce soir le sourcil, je suis pas d'humeur là!"_

Voilà ce qu'il avait osé lui répondre, qu'il n'était pas d'humeur! Alors que pour lui, faut être à son service, lui qui lui reprochait de ne jamais quémander. Et là, POUR UNE FOIS, ce con le laissait en plan.

Il entra férocement dans la cuisine et chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper, ses bâtonnets de nicotine n'ayant pas suffit à le calmer. Il avait voulu améliorer sa relation de "couche-tard" avec le marimo. Alors il avait fantasmé en s'imaginant dans des situations compromettantes et avait fini par carrément en devenir impatient. Il avait rejoint le marimo, qu'il croirait ravit...il n'en fut rien.

Il l'avait à peine regardé! N'avait pas remarqué son visage en feu ou encore qu'il était en érection! Merde quoi! D'habitude il voyait très bien ce genre de choses!

Il l'avait rejeté comme une merde. Quand il pensait à toutes les fois où lui avait insisté et qu'il avait cédé.

Il se stoppa dans ses pensées haineuses quand il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Récapitulons : Le Marimo, seul avec lui, qui réclamait un peu de chaleur, pas un regard... Ouai, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se remémora la journée qu'il venait de passer : Il s'était levé, comme d'habitude et avait préparé un petit déjeuner complet pour son équipage. Lui était venu, avec sa mauvaise humeur du matin, grognon comme il l'était toujours. Ensuite il s'était levé, était sortit puis... Mais pas de puis, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée! Il était resté comme à son habitude, dans son perchoir, à s'entraîner...enfin il le supposait. Il était redescendu manger le midi, en vitesse nota-t-il, puis de nouveau repartit dans la vigie!

Il ne savait pas grand chose de lui, enfin pas grand chose de plus que les autres, à part que c'était un pervers qui cachait bien son jeu devant l'équipage!

"Oh!" Son cerveau venait de faire tilt. Il s'avança devant le calendrier fixé au mur. "Aujourd'hui c'est..."

Ça y est! Il se souvenait, aujourd'hui, le bretteur lui en avait parlé un soir. C'est le jour où quelqu'un qui lui était cher était décédé. Il ne connaissait pas exactement l'histoire et ne voulait pas embêter le second avec une vielle histoire.

Il comprenait enfin, c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas vu se pointer pour une petite bouteille de toute la journée!

Ce crétin...il ruminait tout seul dans sa grotte sans même lui en toucher un mot!

Alors sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, il ferma soigneusement la cuisine et grimpa dans l'antre de la bête!

...

"Marimo? T'es là?"

Un grognement à peine audible lui répondit, signe pensa-t-il qu'il pouvait rentrer. Il franchit la trappe et remarqua le pénombre de la pièce. Lugubre constata-t-il.

Le marimo, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, n'avait pas l'air grave, ni triste, pas heureux non plus bien sûr! Mais il crut pendant un instant s'être trompé dans la date! Il s'approcha du vert et vit qu'il regardait une vielle photo, jaunis avec les années mais encore en bonne état. Il n'osa pas se pencher d'avantage, par peur d'empiéter dans l'intimité de l'homme en face de lui.

"Oï, tu...tu veux que je parte?

-Nan reste c'est bon."

Ce n'était qu'un murmure qui lui avait répondu mais il l'avait entendu, c'est ce qui comptait.

"Désolé de t'avoir rejeté tout à l'heure, je voulais ressortir des vieux souvenirs, mais..." le vert hésita un instant.

-Mais? Insista le cuistot.

-J'ai pensé que tu me prendrais pour un vieux grincheux qui ressasse le passé."

Le vert s'assit sur la banquette, et fit signe au cuistot de s'asseoir à côté. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, pas pour servir d'épaule pour pleurer, oh non, loin de ça, le marimo avait un sourire en coin, signe qu'il se portait très bien.

Il continuait d'observer les photos et les regarda du coin de l'œil. C'était un groupe d'enfants qui tenaient tous un sabre à la main. Il retrouva Zoro dans le groupe, avec à coté de lui, une jeune fille au cheveux bruns!

Puis sans qu'il s'y attende, le vert se leva et reposa la photo dans une boite marron et revint face au blond!

"Bon à nous maintenant, il s'agenouilla devant le cuistot, quelque chose te ferais plaisir?

-Uh?" Le coureur de jupon fit de gros yeux et rougit devant la demande.

Le vert rigola devant le visage du cuisinier.

"J'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de faire une bonne action depuis 10ans le jour de la mort de... Bref si ce soir tu veux quelque de chose de spécial? Ou de différent?"

Le blond comprit le sens de la demande et s'empourpra une deuxième fois, pas habitué à ce que son avis compte lors de leurs échanges bestiaux! Car c'était comme ça qu'il qualifiait les baises brutales qu'il s'offrait avec le vert. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que l'autre le prenne lentement...lentement. Il eut chaud d'un coup et regarda fixement le marimo et baissa les yeux en répondant :

"t.. .. .

-mhh qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes dans ta barbe?

-Je dis que je voudrais que tu sois plus doux!"

Le sabreur regarda étonné le gentleman face à lui qui venait de s'exclamer avant de reprendre une teinte encore plus cramoisis. Il se calma et se rassis.

"Juste une fois marimo, un peu plus doux que d'habitude...c'est tout ce que je veux."

Le silence répondit à la requête, et le blond craint pendant un instant d'avoir irrité le second. Mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende, après réflexion, il le renversa sur la banquette rouge.

"ohhh, qu'est ce que t... maintenant?

-Le sourcil, je fais te faire l'amour, là maintenant.

-Qu...quoi?

-Je vais te faire l'amou...

-OUI STOPPE J'AI COMPRIS, arrête de répéter s'il-te-plaît, mais pou..

-Tu as dit que tu voulais que je sois plus doux? Alors je crois que pour ce soir on oublie la bonne vielle baise et on va se concentrer sur nous deux. Tu crois pas?"

Le cook sourit au vert et lui agrippa la tête pour lui emprisonner la bouche. Il embrassa goulûment la tête d'algue et colla empressement sa langue aux lèvres roses du bretteur. L'autre ouvrit sa bouche pour se la laisser pénétrer par cet organe affamé. Les salives se mélangèrent et cet élixir d'amour coula au lèvres qui ne cessaient de s'attirer avec soif.

Les têtes s'éloignèrent, retrouvant l'air manqué. Puis les sourires se répondirent et les caresses lentes, et si longtemps rêvé ne furent que le début avant que les vêtements tombent, restant trop longtemps les prisonniers de plaisirs non assouvis.

La nuit fut longue, les baisers furent lents, les échanges furent lents, et la jouissance en fut si exquise au petit matin que les corps enlacés n'avaient pus se détacher avant un long, et lent moment de bonheur.

...

"Dit marimo?"

Ce fut comme à son accoutumé qu'il entendit un grognement pour réponse. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner ou d'arrêter de faire la vaisselle pour parler.

"Aujourd'hui...tout vas bien?" Même si cela était il y a quelques jours, le cuisinier n'avait pu arrêter de penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait l'autre soir.

"Mh? Oui pourquoi?

-Ta famille?Tes amis?...tout ça quoi. Tout le monde est encore sur pied en ce moment ou...?"

Il entendit une chaise racler le sol et des pas s'approcher. Une main lui agrippa une fesse qui se referma d'une poigne avant que le propriétaire de cette main ne se penche à son oreille.

"Je rêve ou tu chercherais pas un peu de chaleur.

-Sait on jamais!"

Et deux corps qui tombèrent au sol, le sourire aux lèvres avant qu'une main n'éclore au mur pour verrouiller discrètement une porte de cuisine...

* * *

Bon voilà à quoi j'ai passé ma soirée^^. J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura fait perdre 5minutes de votre précieuse vie ^^.

Pour celles qui auront le courage de donner leur avis critiques, n'hésitez pas, je suis ouvert à tout(es)!

Et on se retrouve pour de nouvelles aventures!

~mama à votre service : PEACE!


End file.
